


【優倉】ご注文はうさぎですか？

by peach_sauce



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce
Summary: #優倉
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Takahashi Yu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	【優倉】ご注文はうさぎですか？

**Author's Note:**

> #奇幻魔法パロ  
> #其實跟魔王那篇的世界線是一樣的不過也沒什麼關連性  
> #白色情人節快樂🥂
> 
> #泥塑程度：🌸🌸🌸🌸

由墨黑色陶土捏製成的圓底湯罐被吊掛起來，乍看之下沒有任何連結繩索，卻能倚靠薄透氣流飄浮在空中，自主地承受下方冒竄出來的火焰，進而將瓶身烤得更加黝黑，隨著燃燒過程傳遞高溫至內容物中。

裡頭盛滿了各種綠花花的顏色，全被一股腦兒地傾倒至容器內部，糊成缺乏品味的藝術風格。粘稠液體不停地傳來咕啵咕啵的聲響，曬完陽光的乾燥木柴，薰染上烈焰音符，加上從窗台窺探到的夜風餘音，輕淺至濃烈地拉出和諧奏鳴曲。

忘了上鎖的透氣窗，寒氣從被風吹開的縫隙中竄入，上頭鑲嵌著的玻璃片被割成四塊相同形狀，低矮的窗沿邊停駐幾隻鳥禽，像在對內乞求一點剩餘的暖意。

高橋忽然顫動了一下，他垂頭查看懷裡的那團雪白絨毛綿球，眼皮仍舊沒有睜開的傾向。可眼窩輕微蹙起，並無眉毛能表達情緒，但貌似睡得不是特別安穩，迷你小巧的手腳捉起他身著的粗綿布料，代表兔子象徵的耳朵連帶揮開角度，然後纖長垂耳自然地擺放在雙頰兩側，形成一幅讓人滿溢憐愛的畫作。

雖然他沒有感覺到寒冷，還是基於照顧幼兔的考量，高橋抬手便打了個清脆響指，指尖穿出星閃亮點，窗台像受到指令操控，緩緩帶上了玻璃板，堅決不讓外頭一絲一毫的氣流能夠隨意進入，從而冷到這位新加入高橋家的一份子。

說是高橋家，其實僅僅只有他一個人，現在再加上一個兔子，連用上手指數數都不需要，高橋優自嘲地輕笑著。雙親從他擁有記憶裡便不存於世上過，是生是死已經與他毫無關係，像是人間蒸發，遺留給他的即是"高橋優"三個字的紙條，賦予了名字卻也什麼都沒有留下來。一度懷疑過自己是什麼從異世界走丟至此的孤兒，畢竟世界上有魔法存在，為這個臆想添了幾成可靠性。

性格陰沉且不善與人交際的高橋，童年時代基本沒有能稱為青梅竹馬的玩伴，百般無聊之餘便是念起閒置在書架上的樂譜，他將積在倉庫生塵蟎的魯特琴拿來練習，只有紙上的音符能夠譜出優美且心生嚮往的世界。

培養他到十二歲那年的院長早早撒手人寰，倚靠老先生卻實為養父的人，送給他的一枚戒指，鑲著偌大的祖母綠寶石，寶石上頭的瑕疵不減其美貌與鋒芒，透出裡頭隱約可見的礦物。

細心的高橋注意到了戒指上頭詭譎之處，只要在油光下照射此物，某些切面的角度會冒出異常顯眼的顏色，且角度與顏色次次皆不相同，經過無數次的把玩，終於明白裡頭蘊含的機關。

他發現寶石底下是一個密閉的房間，穿過極度狹窄陰暗的入口後，中央放了整整一座山的金幣。當時還尚小的高橋從未見過如此多的財寶，雙眸被晃得刺眼，他諾諾地拿了幾枚金幣至腰間破舊的布袋包內，向著天上雙手合十地感謝善良老先生，然後爬出寶石裡頭的房間。

有了足夠的錢財，他很快地繳上魔法學校昂貴的學費，昨天才因為繳不出來差點被退學的窮小子，突然有了大筆錢財的收入，凸肚子的校長沒去深究，樂呵呵地收下足夠讓高橋念到畢業的學費。

與同齡人不符的成熟性格在孤兒院養成，高橋沒想過要花費那些意外獲得的錢富，就那樣一直好端端地放著生灰。銀鏈穿過指環還掛在他脖子上頭，想著如果能娶了妻子、有了家庭或許能用上些許吧。

從學校畢業後，他果斷把職業登記成吟遊詩人，可平庸資質始終沒能讓他大火，看著小他幾屆的學弟是魔法奇才，精通各項艱澀又稀奇古怪法術，屢屢被選為排行榜上的常客，而高橋卻只學了些能夠為樂器加成能力的陣法與生活常用的基礎魔法。

少年勾勒出的美好世界，早就隨著成長消散而逝，泡沫碎掉的聲音蕩響在耳道內，兩情相悅的詞彙僅存於枯燥乏味的字典裡頭，三十過半的年紀，沒成家也沒情人的可憐獨身貴族。

唯一能稱得上名堂的事情，則是為半個皇宮御用樂師吧，高橋的音樂雖沒能讓世人青睞，皇族卻時常喊他參加各種形式的宴會。他善於把庶民與皇宮生活編湊到詞曲內，聽膩味了還能隨時轉換風格，懂得討貴族們歡心，而豐厚酬勞自然不少。除了金幣外偶爾也有些物質上的賞賜，他懷裡的那球生物即是其一。

應該說是當時被贈與的可疑布包，外表鑲著魔法陣的款式，大約才手掌大小的尺寸，剛從異世界旅行回來的貴族神秘兮兮地說：這是能夠實現願望的寶袋，雖然裡面現在還是空空如也，但很快地就會長出來，而且是你內心極度渴求的事物，什麼都有可能實現，就像驚喜包一樣呢！到時候可別嚇得扔了它阿。

...確實沒想過會掉出一顆種子，原本迷你的外表很快就脹大成好幾倍，高橋左看右看怎麼也無法拿定主意來丟棄，既然會變大就代表這塊種子是個生命吧。寄宿在裡頭的靈魂正深深地沉眠中，吸收著四周殘留的魔法能量，直到長成一團圓滾滾的毛球。

高橋沒有準備好迎接新夥伴，一早便吃了一嘴絨毛，剛誕生的幼兔正睜開圓潤如玉的眼瞳，一屁股趴在高橋臉上，癡癡地望著主人貪睡的模樣。缺少鏡片調整焦距，高橋瞇起原本就不算大的眼皮，並用兩手捧起小小的雪白絨球。

這又是哪門子的願望阿？雖然他不討厭小動物，但也不代表他想養一隻寵物，還得照顧牠的飲食起居，被迫一肩扛起主人的責任。高橋拿起陽台上曬乾的牧草想餵食兔子，小動物還不懂得挑食，剛生下來正急需養份吸取，一下子就嚼完了所有份量。

兩頰塞滿嚼碎的草葉渣滓，渾圓曲線溢滿著可愛，高橋推了推金絲鏡框，腦裡不自覺的考慮起下一餐的飼料。幼兔還是該吃些營養充足的東西比較好吧，比如蘿蔔之類的蔬果呢，不是都說兔子很喜歡吃胡蘿蔔嗎？不過光吃這個也會營養不均衡，還得準備些別的飼料，讓牠每天輪著不同吃。

雖說是嚇了一跳，可高橋絲毫沒有將兔子扔掉的想法，育養的想法自然而然在他腦海裡頭成形。挽起袖子打掃出一個空位，先暫時從衣櫃拿了幾件舊衣服墊在地板上，兔兔沒有抵抗簡陋住所，東聞西聞、四處張望，但牠很快就安心下來吃著牧草。

幼兔才剛誕生不久而已，現在還是那麼嬌小柔弱，要是被其他動物當成食物盯上就麻煩了，所以平時高橋外出工作的時候，只能留下小兔仔一個看家。也不知道牠懂不懂得寂寞，圓滾滾的大眼天真無邪，對於主人的撫摸是溫順地接受。將手掌攤平就自若踩上手心，聰明得像是已經訓練有素的寵物，讓每次高橋出門時總有些依依不捨。

🌸🌸🌸

明亮日光趨於平緩，披上夜幕逐漸轉暗，濃厚色彩塗抹均勻，狹窄矮巷人煙稀少，腳下地磚早已年久失修，一路上坑坑窪窪，跨過幾個容易跌跤的崁，燈檯火炬仍舊恆亮。聳立牆邊的枯樹缺乏魔力，偶爾會想吸食路過的倒楣鬼，試圖汲取一些能量。高橋還沒孱弱到那種地步，讓他停留下來的理由一反常態。

長年未曾迎來花期的樹木，現況卻是百花齊放，氣流中處處飄蕩櫻花瓣片，散發淡薄又清新的香氣，而夜色中的花朵彷彿迎接著他，突兀地綻放於此處，眼簾映入美不勝收的景致，即使不懂風雅的賞花藝術，難免也想駐足，若身旁能有人能分享共賞心得甚是人生樂事。

他隨即想到還餓著肚子的兔兔，正孤單寂寞地等待主人，高橋把台階三兩步當成一步踏，他迅速回到頂樓。由於手上拿滿紙袋，只能用魔法開啟家門上的鎖，從口袋滑出一枚鑰匙，鎖內機關被轉動至發出咔咔聲，高橋暗自期待小兔子的到來。

可惜不同於往常，懷裡撞進一個溫熱人影，他反應不及，手裡包裝好的蔬菜落得滿地，耳旁被胡亂地四處蹭，對方的髮絲都抵到臉上，害得他差點打起宛如花粉症發作的噴嚏，這才讓高橋回過神來，僵硬得站直身體。

陌生人從自家出現，還投懷送抱是什麼意思？

“你是誰？能先放開我嗎？”

語氣掩飾不了驚嚇，懷裡的人竟然比他還要高點，身長輕易地超過高橋，比常人平庸的標準值再加上幾公分。

遲遲得不到該有的社交距離，高橋狠狠地推開對方胸口，掌心上的觸感過份溫熱，肌膚細緻光滑，他渾身赤裸未著任何衣衫，跌坐在玄關地面，原先以為的陌生面孔...在牆邊的昏暗燈下卻是如此熟悉。

不對吧？這是怎麼一回事？

高橋退開一大步，他心想可能是走錯房門了吧，飛速地關閉門扉，門板上殘留高橋遺留下來的魔力紋路，尚未完整消匿軌跡。他先思考其中環節出了什麼差錯，的的確確為他居住了許久的住所。思索良久，終於頓悟了剛才情況，鐵定是一個過於真實的幻想。

只要他再打開一次門，那個人應當消失得無影無蹤。即使並非幻覺，也不該化成那張臉...

杵在自家門前也不是辦法，他忐忑不安地又解了鎖。玄關空無一物，他暗自鬆了口氣，讓蔬果自動躺回紙袋內，門扉也被歸位至原樣。家裡擺設幾乎與記憶中的模樣別無二致，陣陣啜泣聲從角落傳來，吸引了高橋的注意。

方才冒失的他縮成小小一團，哭得彷彿失去摯愛，垂著頭細軟髮絲便落了下來，掩蓋住那張面龐，手腳被凍得通紅，不停顫抖起來。

果然沒如高橋所想的發展，小兔子的窩被對方佔領，那兔子呢？消失去哪裡了吧，難道回到寶袋內了。

他幾乎把屋子都掃視過一輪，連個白色殘影都沒看見，儲備牧草倒是減了不少。

….. 呃、那該不會這個人，就是兔兔的本體？

一模一樣的兔耳朵，習慣至玄關迎接他的歸來，由這點來推測出十分荒謬的構想，畢竟從驚喜包掉出種子，本質就是魔法生物的一種，會如何發展茁壯不是高橋一人能控制。

但是他就想不明白了，怎麼會頂著那張“大倉忠義”的臉阿？

高橋緩緩情緒，撫平不善角度，步伐停妥至大倉面前，試探性地觸碰對方柔軟的髮頂，兩側象徵的兔耳朵顫動不已，然而瞬間力氣被抽乾，像是放下難受情緒，誠實溫順地感受主人給予的溫度。

“那個、你沒事吧？...別哭了...” 高橋一時之間不知道該喊小兔仔好，還是應該稱呼他為“大倉”才正確。

原本滾滾落下的淚珠瞬即停滯，茫然不知地望著高橋，本來壓抑自己不能撲向主人的他，視觸摸為一種許可證明，指尖相互繞成圓圈，熱情地靠攏高橋的方向，親暱地將臉頰靠上高橋，旋即變成熱情又黏人的模樣，讓他不禁要問，難道這不該是條小幼犬嗎？

從未有過如此與人的親密接觸，況且大倉目前還是赤裸狀態，被美人投懷送抱，使得高橋得裝作無比冷靜，逼迫自己將眼球移開視線，他抬手用魔法變出一整套服飾，灌滿魔力的衣服，已經自動自發地穿戴好。

“...ぅ？” 大倉察覺到不對勁，穿著衣物的觸感還正在適應，好像也不討厭穿衣服的樣子，他好奇地捂摸起柔軟滑順的布料。

“嗯嗯，好乖哦！快站起來讓我看看。” 高橋拉起大倉軟綿的手臂，讓他好好站直身子。一看果真比他高了快十公分，不愧是魔法生物，拷貝本尊的外表根本毫無瑕疵。且雙腳站立很快就適應了，感覺也聽得懂人類語言。

繞起大倉的周圍，高橋讚賞奇特的魔法之力。直覺讓他得出結論，肯定不是大倉本人，反應與態度怎麼看都是他的小兔仔，與皇家貴族血統的對方，舉止、思考和氣質無一相符。

只是...如果要跟這張彷彿複製出來的臉長期相處，總覺得自己的感情會變得往奇怪方向發展。

“大倉怎麼了？身上哪裡癢嗎？還是痛？” 高橋脫口而出本尊的姓名，不細想是否恰當，心裡卻已將這個大倉看作是賜予他的所有物。

屁股內彷彿養了條小蟲，大倉難耐地亂蹭，甚至伸手想脫下束縛，“嗯，痛痛。” 學習能力特別迅速，用了正確的詞彙來表達不適。

“...尾巴？阿，是壓到尾巴了吧。” 

雖然非他本意，只好把後臀縫上的區塊，剪出一個小小的圓形，正好讓兔子尾巴能完美穿過，白色糰子開心地亂顫。大倉乖巧地依偎在高橋懷裡，試圖縮起還是突出一個頭的高度，已經不能被主人抱在肚子上面了嗎？他不滿足地撇撇嘴角。

🐇🐇🐇

幼兔幻化成人形不僅僅是養寵物這麼簡單，高橋擔綱起教師的角色，將大倉的生活水平提升到能夠自理的程度。索性魔法產物天生具備的學習力比常人高上不少，甚至很快能舉一反三，說話能力已趨於普通人類，要是帶出門應該也不會暴露。

但黏人個性不減反增的嚴重，進而影響了高橋對待大倉的態度，本來就對這張臉的本尊有些好感，但也止於欣賞範圍。

畢竟根本不可能贏過那位“情敵”，稱為情敵過於不妥，身份跟地位的差距，都讓他看清現實。高橋知道對方的目光炯炯是為誰而生，因為他倆的視線走向是如此相似，停留在擁有漂亮容顏的大倉忠義身上。

能夠有看著他的機會便已足夠，高橋從未有過非份之想，因對方貴為皇族王子，能欣賞他的音樂作品已是莫大的榮譽。

只要大倉對高橋展現一點點的好，就會收到他兄長橫山裕刺人的視線，可對方畢竟為皇宮裡握有重權的大皇子，面對最小的弟弟自是疼愛有加。橫山傲人的態度也沒把高橋放在心裡，只是把高橋看作一顆運氣稍微好點的小石子，碰巧抓住機運進了皇宮表演才藝。

檯面下是理應掩藏的畸戀，表面上卻只留了拙劣手段，反而像是在警告有心人。但顯然漩渦中心的目標，並無意識到他兄長的傾向。高橋也只是旁觀的一角，身為創作者本來就較常人更善於觀察，他總是羨慕著橫山，能夠待在水流頂端，如此顯豁地愛著大倉，即便兄弟間不應生情，還是令高橋無比歎羡。

然而這種忌妒情緒好久不曾出現，自從有了小兔仔之後，或許他已經把這個魔法生物當成了大倉忠義，天真無邪不識外頭紛擾，專屬於他一人的寶物，等待擁有者來標注姓名供以鑒別歸屬。

而大倉的視野全是高橋優，眼底只能映出主人的面孔，永遠不似疲倦地繞著他轉動。拿自己比作世界中心甚是荒唐滑稽，但他的確是眼前這個大倉的全世界。

魔法布包回應了他的思慕之情，高橋以為自己掩藏的很好，總是在外戴上一層虛假表面，手中未曾停歇地譜出樂曲，而他才剛彈起名為愛戀的初始篇章。

🔥🔥🔥

從書籍上得知凝視燭火的行為，似乎能有效地讓情緒平息，驗證的結果不如預期。思維演化成雜亂無章的線條，卻有力道將他扯離往常軌道，理性早已飄浮於流雲頂端。火花的葉片黏了一小角至體內，才發現壯闊海嘯，他吐出泡沫掙扎著，懼怕若嗆入氣管便足以昏厥。

室內沒有任何格局可言，四四方方如他主人一樣性格，木訥紳士卻不吝嗇溫柔。不必抬眼查看也能知道，高橋還是沉浸在那堆羊皮紙內，墨水匣開了就沒蓋上過，旋律從他手裡依序譜寫出來，由上而下地嘗試彈奏，黝黑音符咚咚作響，大倉卻沒往常興致觀賞。

他縮起身子背對高橋，貼身褲縫碰巧摩擦到下方，動物的本能自然而然的尋求舒適，缺少底褲的阻礙，大倉果斷地蹭起火源處，夾攏腿間用薄被把自己弄得舒服，然而摩擦力道離完全緩解還有一大段距離，手掌摸上一灘濕滑，他沒能阻止好奇心。

偷偷摸摸地拆開前方褲帶，原先幼小萎靡的器官，已茁壯直挺，黏膩淫水讓手感頗佳，大倉弄髒了雙手，卻怎麼也找不准訣竅，未曾涉略過這方面的知識，他還是只能去請教主人。

連移動到高橋身邊都未曾察覺，雙方差距被消滅無影，他出於撒嬌而舔上主人的臉，過多的性慾被當連帶責任地攤上檯面，燥熱的舌尖已經把高橋認為救贖存在，開始不停地胡亂舔舐，泌出口唾也濡濕了自己的顎骨。

高橋只能停擺了筆墨書寫，未乾的筆尖被置於空中暴曬，他一邊憐愛地親吻起大倉的額髮，任性的寵物卻不滿足似吮起主人的嘴角。思緒臨近停頓點，高橋沒想到要阻止大倉的行為，直到對方的下褲貼合上來，才真正體會到事態不對勁。

都忘了他還是半個兔子的型態，兔子成長為成熟期的象徵，即是明顯的發情反應，讓大倉難耐地磨蹭前方，底下男根早已高高翹起，勃發狀態的前液弄得糊塗，此處還是已自行拆開的赤裸坦蕩。生為兔子卻不懂何謂發情，他只是圖個舒服，連解放初精都未曾經歷過，經驗值是完美的水平線，急於吸收他多餘的情愫。

高橋把他抱到大腿上坐好，見大倉不滿被褲子束縛，他只能讓布料原地消失，回到當初見面的模樣。白皙光滑的雙腿被完整暴露在眼底，性器的根部居然沒有毛髮生長，是成兔生來的器官模樣，還是大倉本尊的毛囊稀少，過份色情的景象讓高橋久違地勃起，性慾被大倉挑起便無法停歇。

“ねー、優くん...我的這裡好奇怪哦...好熱、好難受。” 

發育良好的肉柱從未使用，鈴口像呼吸地伸縮又舒張，慢慢吐出水滴，沿著線條落至主人身上。

高橋嘆了口氣，生殖行為果然得教授給他，得教導到什麼程度的考量，他只能先拋開在一邊，讓小兔仔緩解了不適才是優先。

“現在就教你，大倉くん得仔細看好哦？” 

習慣握住筆桿跟琴弦的手指，此時碰觸著大倉的雄根，高橋試探性地輕撫，根莖的中段已經全硬，一路向上來到頂部，姆指點點淫縫就又立刻充滿透明前液，體內循環起無數漩渦，大倉翹首以待地討要更多。

“うー、ふっ、ん...ぅッ、ゆう、くん...ぁ、ひぁ...”

平時彈奏樂器的高橋，手中功夫自然是特別擅長，他沒用上什麼特別的技巧，來回摩擦才幾回合，大倉已經是喘得厲害，豔麗鮮紅暈染至頰骨，眼瞳與幼兔相符的濕漉，腿間扭捏起來，臀部偷偷摸摸地遠離，卻讓高橋用上大掌給推了回來。

此時的主人缺乏平常的好脾氣，高橋靠近懷裡有些瑟縮的耳骨，“想逃走？主人沒把你摸得舒服嗎？” 低沉聲線黏膩鑽進薄膜，震得大倉一陣哆嗦，他一面急於撇清誤解，一面倒是被耳語刺激地射出濃精。

“ちが、ぅ...なんか、おしっこ...でる...あぁ、んんーー♡”

粘稠液體弄髒了緊貼的衣衫，投降繳械精液的器官，沒有放過大倉的意思，還是處於成兔發情期的狀態。高橋沒有責罵他莽撞的性慾，摸摸大倉的髮頂說，“有學會了吧？練習自己摸，讓主人看看你是不是真的會了。”

身體突然消失重量，高橋使了重量調整的魔術，輕輕鬆鬆地把成兔置於矮桌上，桌面光是躺了半身就已經客滿，樂譜全被好好疊起，免得等會有什麼閃失。

姿勢算不上十分舒適，還有些彆扭，大倉純淨無垢的眼角滑出生理淚水，他身為魔法生物理當不懂羞恥，骨子裡殘存額外情緒。

高橋妄想起若那位皇子躺在他身下，是否也會如此乖順聽話，明明長得同一模子刻成的玩偶，但兔化的他流露出渾然天成的煽情。

趁著大倉注意力全放在莖幹時，高橋隨手拿起閒置於一旁的羽毛筆，純白無暇跟大倉的兔耳毛色特別地相襯，羽翼騷弄起仰躺的身軀，擺盤任人宰割的模樣，甚至還會聽從命令自己努力榨精。高橋滿足地笑了笑，他嘴上讓大倉乖乖的維持現狀，一邊拿筆圈起大倉的乳首。

小巧尖端被輪流捉弄，原先羞澀待放的花囊，頓時開出野櫻薄粉，高橋的行徑路線漸漸向下，被羽毛碰觸的知覺演化成快意，連肚臍眼都沒能放過，周遭有著大倉未知的敏感，導致股股熱流匯聚在囊袋。

“ひぁ♡、そこ、やめて♡、きゃあーーー♡んッ♡…ゆうくん♡♡”

當羽毛掃弄到囊袋皺摺處時，雄根瞬即傾洩白濁，已沒有初次發洩來的濃純，像混了穢水稀釋，餘精吐得乾淨，大倉顧不得身上一片狼藉，便失了支撐力氣暈了過去，意識飛離沉入夢境。

📖📖📖

“無論是公兔還是母兔皆有發情現象。”

“會對著喜歡的人或物品繞圈子、發出呼呼的聲音、隨意噴尿，甚至會趴在物品上模仿性交而抖動。”

“母兔的週期約一到兩天得發情一次，公兔則是隨時都在發情...”

大倉唸著手裡的書本，每個字都讀得懂，卻怎麼好像不太明白其意思，比對圖畫的特徵，自己的身體明顯是個公兔，可是他才沒有隨時隨地在發情。

這本兔子飼養大全的作者真的有養過兔子嗎？該不會靠想像力寫作吧，這可不是奇幻小說的世界阿。大倉起了疑心，寫得好像他特別想找母兔交配，生個一窩小兔寶。他連主人以外的世界都沒見過，更何況要找到願意一起共度發情期的夥伴。

自從前天在主人面前失態的情況，大倉開始有些懼怕起他來，要是又不小心發情了，也得那樣展示給高橋看嗎？而且腿側撞上的熱源，比起他自己的東西要灼熱幾度，可是主人又不是兔子，人類怎麼也會發情阿？大倉豎起眉毛一臉懊惱地亂想，小腦袋上頭蹦出幾個圓圈泡沫，然後眼皮墜落至底便沉浸於夢鄉中。

放任寵物學習新知識的高橋，今日還尚未回到家中。外頭已經夜幕黯淡，房內亮起取暖用的火焰，雪白色的兔耳失了冷靜，陣陣地發顫。

大倉迷糊間抓來一旁的柔軟物體，他把小臉埋入枕中，深吸一口，鼻腔灌滿熟悉氣息，是主人慣用已久的沐浴清香，混著高橋身上的味道。促使大倉熟稔地拆開褲縫，磨蹭起沾有主人味道的東西，絲絲快意襲來，他開始著迷於這種類似交配的行為。

為了能更好使力，大倉把枕頭夾在大腿內側，穩穩地固定住枕心，肉柱的皮膚佈滿神經細胞，只要輕淺地摩擦，縫隙就會微微洩出透明。

大倉忠義明知道這是錯誤舉動，即使他是個兔子，會有發情習性，可弄髒了主人的枕頭就是不對。蜂擁而上的快意碾壓至此時，他只能順從生理慾望，先試著發洩出來，好緩解體內揚起的旋渦流。

實在過於巧合，瀕臨繳械的一瞬，他靈敏度良好的兔耳，已經聽到主人回家的聲響，可大倉卻興奮得射出精液，腹部跟腿間全是黏膩一灘。

他做出的好事，讓主人看了個徹底。垂落長耳朵掩飾起發紅的眼角，衣衫不整，眠床凌亂，他的下體還貼著枕頭，布料都被打濕成透明，精液加上些許尿液全洩漏出來，腿間泛出柔滑閃爍，肉感腿部遍佈搗蛋的證據，大倉實在不敢與面前的高橋對視。

大倉想著還是先道歉會比較好吧，喉部緩慢地發出歉疚的音節。

床舖上攤開的書籍，還停留在大倉睡前時閱覽的頁數，高橋聚齊起魔力氣流，好讓那本兔子飼養大全自動飄在他眼前。

聽到主人推動鏡架的細微音符，大倉卻連氣息都不敢大口吸取，深怕惹怒了好脾氣的主人，畢竟他所做的事情，被一把提起脖子從窗台扔掉都有可能。

“哦，原來如此...” 

預測的怒氣沒向大倉撒來，高橋沒要降下責罵與懲罰，倒是看到了什麼有富有深意的字句。

大倉愣愣地看著主人伸出手，以為要摸摸頭來安慰他，肌膚觸覺竟落在背脊上，蝴蝶骨中間被薄肉覆蓋，即使隔著衣衫接觸，他也從未知曉此處能這麼舒服，身體像飄蕩於空中。

高橋好奇地來回摩挲，等到大倉回過神來，已經是臀部翹起的跪姿，背部自然而然地放低，姿態宛如期待著交配發生的淫蕩雌兔。

其景象不僅令人心生垂憐，體內湧動起更多未知的情感，是愛情的情慾、鍾於肉體的性慾又或者是深不可測的施虐欲。

大倉突然領悟了高橋的意思，“若把手放在後背，母兔則會高高翹起臀部等待交配。” 書籍上是這樣寫的沒有錯，他不久前才剛讀過。

“...所以大倉くん是雌性吧。” 

什麼沒頭沒尾的句子，還不是用上疑問句，高橋已經獲得肯定的回答，還是從擅自詢問他身體得到的。

“不是嗎？不信你自己看看，主人可沒騙你。” 高橋把書塞回大倉的手裡，指著那段說明，文字進了眼簾又消散而去，也不明白主人突然靠攏上他特別敏感的後背，是否為故意所犯，想令他更加地陷入發情窘境。

近乎生物鏈底端該有的服從，大倉開始呼吸急促，口鼻吸入一縷馨香，軀體彷彿落入一灘阻礙自由的泥沙中，欲蓋彌彰地埋藏五感。生來便裝在頭上的兔子耳朵像個無用裝飾，聽覺趨近遲緩，只留下魅惑人的本事。

一隻纖細手掌鑽進即將勃發的部位，看似想拆開高橋的褲帶，卻又找不到個繫結的頭，頓時有些氣氛凝結，大倉姿勢別扭地轉頭表達嗔怒，接著高橋聽見他這麼說：“主人，你也發情了嗎？我都準備好了，要不順道教教我什麼是交配吧ーー？”

底下母兔確實是已經準備完成的模樣，高橋的褲襠幾乎貼合進溝槽，大倉後側的肉團慢慢地磨蹭著，臣服意味濃厚。腹腔落下火種燒燙燙的，刺激得他肉刃生疼，不愧是個成熟雌性，勾引的本領是讓高橋給見識到了。

平常撥弄琴弦的纖長手指，扯開肉口兩側，裡頭淫肉冒出戔戔流水，由於發情期的緣故，後口已經明顯紅腫脹大，圍成一圈雕花裝飾，像含苞待放的羞澀花囊，等待有心人士的摘採，確實和母兔的性器外觀十分吻合。

鼓起的肉柱抵上那處，觸碰花瓣就撒嬌地沾黏住頭部前端，善良主人允諾寵物任性的要求，高橋壓抑自身力道闖了進軟穴。

“あー♡、んん♡…ゆぅ、くん♡…おねがい♡、ゆっくり...ぁ♡♡…”

雖說大倉是個雌性，初次的交配行為還是得好好地對待，肉刃緩緩開拓甬道，水液涌現而浸濕了入侵者，紓解起緊緻的腸壁，大倉攥著床單的手骨發白，額面滲出汗水，小白兔緊張地弓起背脊。

“ひっー♡、ゆうくん♡…ぁ♡、ん♡はっ♡、むり♡...苦しい...”

衣衫襤褸全被因發情而分泌出的汗水蒸濕一片，高橋被挑撥得失了性子往前一撞，讓狹窄甬道把性器全吞了進去，大倉只來得急悶哼一聲，前方洩出已經稀釋的分泌物，腿根發顫地堅持住跪姿，讓他別過於狼狽地倒下。

“おなか、いっぱい...ゆうくんっ、の、はっ♡ぅ♡...ふとぃ♡♡”

體內的形狀被強硬地進行重新塑造，柔軟肉壁勾勒出高橋的線條，光是男根埋在穴裡就已經要產生一點精水，小兔子很努力地容納主人，軟濡腸壁開始蠕動，等不急入侵粗硬的攪弄，生為長年發情的雌兔，進入了想交配誕下優秀後代的生理本能。

“はっ♡ふっ♡…ぜんぶ♡、入ったぁー♡…ねー♡、はやく...”

兩球光滑臀肉不耐地摩擦，導致崁合部位越發灼熱，陷入春夏交替的間隙，還無法適應溫度帶來的劇烈變化，高橋受到寵物兔發情期的影響，體內濁火不綴而出，久違的交歡行為，全教給了不諳情事的大倉。

噗哧噗哧的音符隨著節奏鑽入耳裡，大倉才明白交合的過程，但跟書籍上描述的還是有些許出入，人類要到達射精的地步，看似得花上不少時間，雌兔本來就是被動的一方，只能逆來順受地配合主人。

“はっ、ぁ♡…ぅッ♡、しっぽ、いたぃ♡…ゆうくん♡…そこ♡、さわるな...” 尾椎骨上的小巧裝飾，吸引住高橋的目光，修長指節撫弄起那團棉花球，收穫母兔抽高的呻吟，大倉把臉埋藏在雙臂內側，耳骨泛紅像一灘灑落的莓果濃汁，發出幽幽香氣。

“うんっ、やめ♡、ふとぃ♡♡…おく、いやや♡♡、ぁん♡…だめぇー♡…” 在意識迷離之間他感受到腹部內的子宮口被觸碰，肉刃的尖端險些敲開大門，雌兔掙扎著夾起雙腳，卻沒能阻止高橋的侵犯，腸壁卻嚐到了癮，食髓知味地討要主人的堅硬。

滿腦子只剩下舒服的詞彙，忠於交配的本能讓他哀求起主人，折騰得久了讓大倉感到焦躁，他私自綻放的粘稠已經見底，精囊連著薄皮吊掛，拍打在他自己身上。支撐力道趨於癱軟，主人的精力彷彿永不停歇，看不到盡頭的恐懼向他襲來。

提出的問句被頂得斷斷續續，最後拼湊出一個“交配要花這麼多時間嗎？”蠢蛋等級的疑問，高橋先前在皇宮喝了點酒，自然要出精就比較困難。對於初次成熟的兔子是有些難熬，高橋將他轉了一圈翻回正面，貼心地把閒置的枕頭塞到後腰處，避免擠壓到敏感兔尾。

不翻還好，一翻卻將大倉勳紅的眼眸看個完整，活脫脫被欺凌的幼兔模樣，小巧精緻的五官被泡了水，哭得暈糊而一片狼籍，鼻尖掛著滴滴清甜汗水，薄翼上的黑痣是天生的裝飾，宛如芝麻泛出香氣增進味覺，眼皮抹勻紅霜胭脂，勾引主人飄蕩無從的心思。

“あ、っあ♡…ゆうくん、のせーし♡欲しいの♡…ふっ、イヤ、おしり、壊れる...っ♡♡”

肉體不懈地崁合又分離，縫穴濕滑黏膩，已沒有先前的羞澀緊緻的模樣，任憑堅硬如鐵的棒子進進出出，淫靡聲響迴盪在房裡。

“んぁ、ひあぁ♡♡…ナカ...うん、っいっぱい、出してぇ♡...せいえき、すき♡…ゆうくん♡...好き♡ちゅー♡♡、キスして♡♡” 

噘起嘴角弧度，大倉討要更多親吻，就像往常習慣的那樣，口齒相融間隙吐出諂媚詞句。

“ふっ♡やぁー♡...はげし♡…っん♡、イク、イクー♡ぅ♡…でちゃう♡…も、むり♡…ひっー♡…ゆうくん、っ種付け、してくだしゃい♡♡♡”

高橋加速了抽送頻率，底下操弄的雌兔已經意識渾沌不堪，他半瞇著眼失了焦距，鳶色眼珠子泛起大量生理淚水，皮膚貼了一層粉桃色的花瓣，眼眉間很是媚人，大倉幾乎是自主地敞開祕處，疊起膝窩等待交合的終點。

在射精前夕竄入口鼻的是陣陣淫靡花香，刺激得高橋在發情母兔的腸道中釋放濃稠，失了塞子的穴口流出鼓鼓白濁，形成旖旎香艷的景致。

💍💍💍

視野仍舊是模糊不清，五感中最先感受到的是嗅覺，沐浴清香中帶有淡淡的檸檬草味，髮絲被微風吹拂而散在眼眸前，並不阻礙視覺的恢復。

一片粉色調的櫻花花瓣落至額上，大倉無意識地擺擺兔耳，他確實清醒了，漂亮的圓潤兔眼閃爍貪睡淚水，裡頭映射出高橋的臉，對方沒有發現懷裡的人已經轉醒，還著迷在音符的譜寫。大倉鼓鼓臉頰，隨手往上一扔，一小顆長芽的黑豆掉在五線譜的間隔上，卻能完美融入音律內。

“欸？阿，你醒了。” 高橋垂頭一看才發現兩顆如糖玉的眼珠子，正直勾勾地凝視著他。

“主人說怕我無聊才帶我出來玩，怎麼到外頭也得工作阿？” 說話的語氣帶了點酸澀，大倉毫不留情給他主人一個白眼，拍拍屁股轉身去抱起他不久前誕下的小白兔們。

高橋慌張地讓譜寫好的部分自動自發地填寫至羊皮紙上，原本被枕得有些發麻的大腿還沒能活動，等到大倉把所有調皮貪玩的小兔子都抓回來的時候，主人手裡拿著什麼，他沒看清楚，全顧著讓懷裡一團團的白棉花躺到竹籃內安置妥當。

“...幹嘛？一臉正經八百的。” 大倉被感染了緊張，他也只能跪坐在椅墊上。

“這個...剛剛不是在工作啦，只是想把這個送給你。” 高橋邊擺弄起他的髮絲，邊遞出一卷紙，上頭綁的蝴蝶結歪歪扭扭，一看就知道是主人親手綁的，明明不擅長手工的樣子還真是。

“之前你發情期的時候，對你那麼惡劣還害你生了一窩小兔子，真的，呃、很抱歉。一直想找機會跟你道歉，然後......”

“明明知道可能會懷孕還弄進去，好過份呢，我的主人。” 酸度過大了，高橋吃了結實的一大口不滿，大倉總是會在嘲諷他的時候，故意地喊他主人這二字。

“然後呢？還有什麼？” 大倉被吊起了好奇，他挑起一邊眉尾，裝作一臉氣呼呼的模樣。

“我不想做你的主人...想當你的丈夫，就算你是個魔法生物做成的兔子也好，兔子妖精也罷，什麼都可以，只要是你在我身邊，我願意永遠幫你處理你的發情期，還想生很多很多小兔仔...” 

“...你願意嗎？” 

突然而來的告白，大倉從藏書內看過無數次相似的場景，他原本不懂什麼是戀愛與義務，聽了高橋真誠的詞句之後，就明白為什麼作者的描寫總是一片淚水模糊，落下鼓鼓水流，浸濕了臉頰，就如同現在的情況。

主人、不對，他的丈夫緩緩地把脖子上的墜飾拆下，高橋一直不離身的東西，穿過他的指節，寶石發出大倉從未見過的碧綠色。

琥珀瞳流淌的水珠，一顆顆澆灌在那卷紙片上，高橋為妻子譜寫的曲子沒能安靜等待，音符灌滿了魔力便奏響在此時，隨著花瓣翩翩起舞，彷彿在祝福他們。

最後的回答是一陣杳然，貪圖疼愛的白兔咬上丈夫的嘴，將他整個人都交給了對方。

終わり。

**Author's Note:**

> 請訂閱留言按讚三連吧(´；ω；｀)


End file.
